Nightmare
This name/section/article is speculation by the wiki editors of Hardcore Leveling Warrior Wiki. Please do not take this as official information. Nightmare is an entity, a force of existence in Lucid Adventure serves the will of Zero which is the destruction of Lucid Adventure. Background The exact origins of Nightmare are still shrouded in mystery but it seems to originate from Zero.Episode 104Episode 108 The power of Nightmare seems to come directly from Zero, who infected her own core with a curse. This is the reason that although Nightmare grants temporary power, it ends up destroying everyone and everything as it is Zeros will. A year ago, A red player guild, Guild_Nightmare worshipped the existence of Nightmare which made them stronger with the more destruction they caused. This led to huge war that enveloped the whole of Lucid Adventure. They wanted to destroy the game in accordance to the will of Nightmare itself and caused a massive amount of destruction, the effects of which are still being felt to this present day.Episode 43Episode 11 According to Yopi, the core of Nightmare was sealed.Episode 93 Players are banned by Giga from using the power of Nightmare as it causes disruption.Episode 50 Overview The use of Nightmare powers up a characters stats and skills significantly. However, the infected player begins to lose their sanity and are filled with a drive to destroy everything.Episode 86 Nightmare changes the very property of the characters and causes them to become more misshapen. Current Status Although players are banned from using Nightmare, members of The Giga Empire are not prohibited from using its power. The core of Nightmare which seems to be in Zero's head is currently with the Giga Empire. Sam Han had it fully analysed and Giga have essentially become Nightmare themselves.Episode 103 Unbeknownst to them, they are secretly being used by Zero to bring and end to Lucid Adventure. Any player caught using Nightmare is arrested by the security and eventually banned from the game. Radish Kimchi was immediately apprehended after his Nightmare usageEpisode 53 and Hardcore Leveling Warrior would have been arrested were it not for the timely intervention of the God of Combat. Usage Nightmare can be used in many ways, it can be used to boost the players stats and skills, it can be used to create 'bug' weapons that are capable of deleting players from the game, it also can be used to create some sort of armor. Skills These are the skills that are associated with Nightmare. They can range from power ups, boosting normal attacks, using unavoidable skills. Transformations * Nightmarization - Grants the player the ability to use Nightmare which significantly increases the players stats such as strength, speed, regeneration and defence as well as imbuing all their skills with the power of Nightmare, which nullifies all defences. * Contract - Nightmare - allowed Rigos to use the power of Nightmare. Player skills Combined with Nightmare * Freeze Up - * God Fooler - * Restraining Orb - Multiple Shots - Weapons Nightmare Weapons Nightmare Sword Armor Master Black Smith Main Picture.jpg Zero3.jpg Nightmare Servant1.jpg Zhou Cang1.jpg Scallion Head11.jpg Scallion Head12.jpg Noname7.jpg Image Gallery ' '''Notes& Trivia ' * The exact Nature of Nightmare has still not been revealed. It is usually a blanket term for the NIghtmare Guild, Nightmare skills. '''References Category:Terminology Category:Speculation